


The Better To Eat You With My Dear

by CaptEdKenway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek just can't with his uncle, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family BBQ, First Meeting, Humor, Jealous Sheriff, Multi, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Sassy Peter Hale, Snark, Stiles and Derek are mates, heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: When Derek brings his uncle over to the Stilinski's for a pack barbecue, Peter has eyes for Melissa, and Noah Stilinski will absolutely NOT let that happen.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	The Better To Eat You With My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a while and want to get back into it. This is based off a scene in the Arrowverse crossover between the Green Arrow, Flash and Superman. Let me know if you catch it :-)

Stiles loved days like this. The temperature outside was perfect, not hot, not cold. Almost like you couldn’t feel the weather, with an occasional slightly warm breeze ruffling through to remind you it was there. He stood next to his dad out in their backyard while Noah began the process of getting the charcoal lit in the barbeque. His dad had almost cried last Christmas when he came downstairs in the morning to find out the pack had gifted him with an immense, top of the line outdoor grill. They’d had many a barbecue where Noah had cooked food in shifts on his little grill meant to cook for one or two people. Now he could cook for the entire pack all at once.

There was a platter of burger patties, hot dogs and even some steaks waiting next to the grill while the sound of the pack surrounded them. Most of them were either wrestling each other on the grass or throwing a football around. Malia looked wild as usual, grass in her hair as she tackled Isaac once again and they rolled off. Scott was trying to throw a football to Allison and failing miserably. The poor wolf did not have a sports-related gene in his body, despite his wolfy powers, and it was being proven quite nicely by Allison who looked like she’d played before. But they were laughing and enjoying themselves and that’s all that mattered. Erica and Boyd were lounging in the chairs making heart eyes at each other.

Stiles looked over to where his dad was sneaking glances at Melissa, who was reclined in a deck chair soaking up the sun with a cold beer in her hand. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top and was barefoot, her nails painted pink and her skin soaking up the rays and going tan. Stiles nudged his father in the shoulder and grinned at him. The two of them had been dating pretty hard for almost a year now, and honestly they were perfect for each other. Even though Stiles missed his mom something fierce, he loved Melissa and could see what a good match she was for his dad.

When his dad looked over at him, Stiles made eyes between him and Melissa.

“Seriously dad, when are you going to make an honest woman of her?” he whispered conspiratorially, raising his eyebrows up and down at his dad, big grin still in place. His dad just snorted as he turned back to the grill, using the wire brush to clean it real quick before beginning to throw the steaks on. As they sizzled Stiles couldn’t help but notice his dad’s ears going a little pink as he looked over at Melissa again. He threw another piece of meat on the grill before mumbling something.

“What’s that pops?” Stiles asked, taking a pull from his beer.

“I said, I may or may not have a box in the safe, and I may or may not have made reservations for Valentine’s day at her favorite Italian restaurant,” he whispered.

Stiles gaped. He was sort of joking, sort of not, but to hear his dad say he had a proposal planned out made him incredibly happy. Before he could hug him or congratulate him or show any kind of reaction to the news, Noah gave him “the eye”. “Don’t even think about saying anything that can be overheard by this lot. I don’t want it spoiled,” his dad stage whispered. Stiles just nodded excitedly, looking around. Holy cow, he and Scott would actually be real life brothers now.

Melissa got up and came over to them, giving both men a smile as she grabbed another beer out of the bucket next to the grill. Melissa put her arm around Noah’s waist as she leaned in and took a big sniff and sighed.

“God that smells good. Is it almost ready? I’m starving,” she said. Noah kissed the top of her head as she kept her arm around him, using the tongs to flip the steaks and causing the flames to spit up a bit. “Almost ready, so stick around because you know what it’s like when these heathens find out the food is ready.” Melissa laughed. She knew damn well that once the pack found out it was time to eat it would be like a tornado blowing through of wolves diving in and scrambling, and once the dust settled you were lucky if there was anything left for you to eat. Noah always made sure Melissa got first crack of the food when he was in charge of the grill.

“So how is the new place working out Stiles?” Melissa asked as she popped the cap off the bottle of beer.

Stiles had just recently opened what looked like a normal bookstore to the general public, but was in fact, as he liked to call it, his “secret lair”. It was a small store that specialized in hard to find and rare books, but also had a nice selection of current reads. It was a homey store with overstuffed chairs scattered in the corners and where spending more than thirty minutes was encouraged. He didn’t sell coffee and pastries like the big box stores, or have a ton of stock that had nothing to do with reading. And as a result it made the store feel inviting. But along with his “normal” section, Stiles had a back room that was not open to the public. This was where he kept all of his books relating to the pack, his role as emissary, and specialty books on magic. He had warded it against fire and other methods of damage to protect what was in there. He would spend hours in there researching while the pimply high-school kid he’d hired worked the front.

“It’s going great, actually. We got some new Stephen King books in yesterday. Those are always a hit with this town,” he grinned. “Derek’s gotten my back room all set up nicely. He finished building my new shelves the other day and I think this weekend we’ll work on stocking them with the pack books.”

“Where is your other half, anyways,” Noah asked as the burger patties were dropped, the fat spitting in the flames. Noah couldn’t help up inhale at the scent of the meat cooking, and he could see the wolves in the yard scenting it as well and beginning to look ravenous.

Stiles looked at his watch. Derek was supposed to have been here already. He was picking his uncle up at the airport and bringing him over to the Stilinski’s. Most of the pack had met Peter before, but his dad and Melissa had never met the man. Stiles never knew what to make of Peter. He was incredibly good looking with his striking blue eyes and his suave persona, but Stiles always felt like what he presented to the public was very different from who he truly was. He made Stiles uneasy sometimes as he tried to figure him out. He’d only met him a couple of times since Peter was usually out of the country and jet-setting around. The good news was that this time Peter was bringing an incredibly rare and priceless book on harpies with him that he’d tracked down for Stiles.

Before he could say anything Stiles heard Derek’s SUV pull into the driveway. There were shouts of “Derek’s here!” and a second later the back gate was opening. Stiles couldn’t help the sigh as the man he loved walked into the yard, another case of beer in one hand and his uncle right behind him. Derek only had eyes for Stiles and that small smile that was reserved for only his mate as he walked up and scented Stile’s neck for a moment, before handing the beer off to Noah.

Malia had pounced on her father the moment Peter had stepped through the gate and was getting a good scenting of her own from the man. He cuffed her around the neck in a loving movement before she bounded off and jumped on Isaac’s back, knocking him down to the grass again. Peter turned and walked up to where Stiles was standing. He didn’t so much as walk as, saunter. He was wearing expensive looking jeans and a button down shirt that just screamed money. He looked every bit the predator he was, but if it was to attack you or kiss you to death, no one but him knew. He nodded vaguely at Stiles but he had eyes for someone else.

“My, my, who in the world is this exquisite creature?” he purred, taking Melissa’s hand and kissing the back of it. Noah gaped at the man and Derek dropped his head, groaning. Melissa tittered, actually tittered, at the other wolf, her cheeks going pick and a smile blooming.

“I-I’m Melissa,” she stuttered. Noah pushed in front of her, forcing Peter to drop her hand and going into cop mode.

“She’s my girlfriend thank you very much,” Noah bit out.

Peter just grinned, putting his hands behind his back. “Of course, my apologies Sheriff.”

Stiles was too busy gaping at his dad to really notice Derek rolling his eyes at his uncle.

“Noah, Melissa, this is my uncle, Peter Hale. I apologize in advance for everything he does while he’s here,” Derek snarked before pulling his uncle away and dragging him off to the rest of the pack.

Stiles looked at Melissa, who had a hand to her chest and a dreamy look in her eye, before back to his dad.

“Dude, did you just puff your chest out at Peter?” Stiles asked his father.

Noah turned back to the grill, taking the meat off and putting it onto the platter to serve up. “I have no idea what you’re talking about kid.”

“You did, you totally puffed up.” Stiles couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing as his red-faced father finished unloading the grill and yelled out “Food’s ready!”

And if Noah made sure Stiles was the last in line, well, it was a father’s prerogative.


End file.
